Bloodline
by Wind's Gale
Summary: Asami and Korra were suppose to have a fairy tale ending, but stress made them fight. To make matters worse, Zaheer now wants Asami to keep his bloodline going. Takes place after Book 4 finale.
1. Bloodline

_A/N: Just something that popped in my head. It's a silly thing but I figured one or two people might enjoy an unusual pairing with an equally unusual story. I have an "adultier" extended version on my AdultFanfiction account._

* * *

She didn't know what drove her to come here. Maybe she wanted to get back at Korra by seeing her enemy. Maybe she wanted to tell off the man who tried to kill her girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend. Semi-girlfriend? Just lovers? Friends? At this point, she didn't know what they were. She wanted to tell herself that she didn't care but she knew she did. She waited all that time for Korra to come back but she couldn't have her, not until Kuvira was taken of. Then the moment came they could be together. She knew being the partner of the Avatar wasn't going to be easy, but she didn't know it was going to tear her heart like it did. Still, her feelings for Korra didn't diminish. She may be angry and hurt at times but she still loved her. So why was she here?

She told herself she was just going to tell him to stop writing letters, to stop pleading for her to see him and listen to whatever he needed to tell her. Though she was now giving him the satisfaction by going down the elevator to see him face-to-face. It wasn't until it started descending that she grew nervous but she pushed on. He didn't have a personal vendetta against her, she hoped. She did note, however, that he had been known to use others to get what he wanted. But he was in chains and there were guards surrounding the prison. She had nothing to worry about, right?

The guards instructed her to stand inside the metal box. The door behind her slowly closed and the one in front of her rose to reveal the site of Zaheer floating in his chains. He looked like he was meditating. She took a deep breath and strode over to him. He didn't seem to acknowledge her presence, even when she was standing a few feet from him. He didn't open his eyes until she dumped a bunch of envelopes onto the ground from her purse.

"You shouldn't litter. It's bad for the planet." He said.

"Trying to kill people is bad for the planet." She retorted.

"I'm glad you came Asami. I wish to ask you something." Zaheer gently floated down to allow his feet to touch the surface.

Asami narrowed her eyes. "I noticed, from the countless letters you keep sending me. Didn't someone teach you that when a girl doesn't respond, she's not interested?"

"You were curious enough to come."

"To tell you to stop contacting me. You almost killed my..my.." Asami paused. How was she suppose to address Korra? Were they together? Had they officially broken up? Were they taking a break? "You tried to kill Korra. She was so traumatized by what you did that I didn't get to see her for 3 years. You caused her so much pain and you have the audacity to contact me."

The tears welled up in Asami's eyes. Zaheer's face softened as he watched the young woman in front of him struggle with the emotional turmoil building inside her. He took as many steps as he could towards her. It wasn't enough to reach her but he tried to offer her some kind of comfort.

"You must really care for her." He finally said.

Asami's tear-struck eyes met his. "You wouldn't care. She's the Avatar, you think she needs to die just for being born. All you and your Red Lotus friends care about is causing chaos and pain for everyone else. You make me sick just looking at you. So stop contacting me. I don't care what you want to ask or talk about. I'm not going to stand here and indulge the man who caused pain in so many people, the man who almost killed Korra and her father, the man who killed the Earth queen to create the worst dictator in history who killed and injured countless people because according to you, chaos is the way to be. So thanks for nothing and stop writing me."

She broke her eye contact with him to look at the floor. "Please, leave me alone." She turned her body from him to walk away.

"Wait."

She didn't listen. The sound of her heels echoed through the prison.

"Why did you and Korra split?"

That made Asami stop in her tracks. She instantly turned around with a scowled look on her face. "Who are you to ask such a personal question? And who told you we're broken up?"

"You were hesitant to address her as your girlfriend earlier. Your eyes scream heartbreak and, assuming you're not usually an emotional person, you're very emotional tonight. Not to mention, there's been talk among the guards."

"So, what, my love life is now everyone's business? If you must know, Korra and I are very much together."

"What a shame."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't mean to imply you two breaking up would be a good thing. Please, if you allow me just a few minutes of your time. I have something I must ask. I don't need an answer now or later, I only ask that you think about it."

Asami's eyes darted from his to the floor. Should she? What harm could it do to give a crazy man a few minutes? "You have 2 minutes and then I'm leaving." She finally said as she walked back towards him.

"Thank you." Zaheer bowed to her. "I know you must think of me as an evil man for everything I've done. Perhaps my methods were a bit extreme. Perhaps I did cause a lot of unnecessary pain. I have the rest of my life to think about it."

"Get to the point. I don't want to hear your sob story." Asami crossed her arms and tapped her foot to show her impatience.

"Before P'Li died, we discussed marriage and starting a family. Through her death, I learned to let go of my Earthly tethers but as the days grow on, I think about the family I didn't get to have. I'm growing older now and the desire only gets stronger. Of course, I can't have much of a family in this prison but I can still make a child with a free woman."

Asami was starting to get nervous. Why would he be telling her about this? No, he couldn't possibly be asking her that.

"I know what the answer will be, but I will try regardless. I wish for you to help me keep my bloodline going. Asami Sato, I wish for you to have my child."

Asami was burning red at this point. From anger, embarrassment, or arousal, she wasn't sure. But she was sure that she was shocked by his bravery to ask her to do something so..personal and intimate.

"W-What? You want me to have your child? Do you know.. I mean we'd have to.."

"I am willing to do it. The only question would be if you are."

"And what makes you think I would even bed someone like you, much less have your child?"

"Nothing, but it never hurts to ask does it? The worst you could say is no and I continue to rot in this prison. Nothing would change. I only ask you at least think about it before you tell me no. Regardless of your answer, I will not bother you further."

Asami took a deep breath to help the color drain from her face. She turned on her heel. "I'm leaving." She mumbled as she began to walk away.

Zaheer began to float upwards as he crossed his legs to continue his meditation. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Sato."


	2. Arrangement

Here she was, standing in the elevator once again with two guards on either side of her. The first time she came here, they weren't suspicious. The second time now they were starting to wonder what Zaheer had written in the letters and why she was back again. Her money was helping to fund the prison though, so they decided not to question her, although they noted how puffy her eyes looked. It's true, she and Korra got into another fight. This time, she was sure it was going to be over. She thought after Kuvira was defeated, things would finally be peaceful together. Sure, they would still have their obstacles but they'd overcome them. At least she hoped. Things were stressful outside their relationship and they brought that stress into the relationship. They weren't quite over their past either. It was suppose to be a happy ending.

Asami was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was finally in front of Zaheer, who was floating and staring at her. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She avoided eye contact with him, since her eyes were starting to tear again. She squeezed her eyes shut as her cheeks became wet.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" He finally asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"I'll have your child." She huffed. This wasn't how it was suppose to go. She was suppose to tell him no, that she'd never even think about such a thing, that she'd never want to even hear his name again. Why was she telling him yes? Was she trying to get back at Korra for breaking up with her? Was she trying to seek comfort elsewhere? She wasn't in her right mind. All she kept thinking about was that argument with Korra.

"I must say, I never expected you to say yes." He floated downwards and approached her as closely as he could with his chains. Asami closed the gap between them until they were only a few inches apart. Even with them being close, she couldn't make eye contact with him.

"We can start tonight. Do we..do we need anything or do I just…Should we.." This was a mistake. She didn't know what she was doing or why she was doing it.

"We won't do it tonight."

"What?" She was finally able to look him in the eye. His dark grey eyes stared into green ones.

"I can't take advantage of you while you're upset. You're not thinking straight. Return in a few days. If you are still willing, then we will proceed." He put his hand to his cheek to stroke it. She flinched. "Sorry." He mumbled as he dropped his hand.

Asami didn't say anything, she just kept staring at him for a few seconds. She eventually nodded. "I'll….be back." Her body motioned as if she was about to turn but she changed her mind. "I just have one condition."

"And what's that?"

"I want to know that you're sorry for what you've done, for everything you put us through."

"And by us, you mean you and Korra?"

Asami nodded.

"And if I'm not sorry?"

"Then I won't return. You'll have to find someone else."

"I guess I'll have to. I'm not sorry."

Asami's eyes widened and she took a step back. "You're not sorry for all the lives you've destroyed, for all the pain you've caused? Of course you wouldn't be. You never stopped to think for a second what your actions could do."

"That's all I've ever done is think about what my actions could do. How many lives could be freed from tyranny, how many people could be happy and live life how they want. I knew a few lives were going to be lost but.."

"But it was alright, as long as it was people you didn't care about, right?" Asami was steaming mad now. She didn't know what she expected. For him to beg her for her forgiveness for his actions? No, he was a firm believer in his actions. He held onto his beliefs for years. He wouldn't give them up just because she was still bitter.

"My comrades gave their life doing what they believed was right. Don't pretend like you're the only one who ever felt pain."

"What you believed wasn't right though. What you believed caused a deadly chain reaction. Chaos did not free anyone, it put tighter chains on people. If you thought the Earth Queen was evil, you should have seen what Kuvira did. She started a war because she thought she was doing what she believed was right. She imprisoned people, she messed with the spirits, and worse of all, she killed people during that war. Including my father." Asami's hand covered her mouth as she began to sob quickly.

Zaheer reached up to put an awkward, chained hand to her shoulder but she jerked her body away. "No, don't touch me. I blame you and Kuvira for my father's death. If Korra had been killed as well…I don't know what I would have done."

"I lost someone I loved, too."

"No, you don't get to play victim. You and your friends started this entire mess and you got what you deserved. My father was trying to help us fix the mess you caused and it cost him his life. You're locked away in this prison and you can't see the damage that was done. It's been almost a year since and we're not even close to half-way done dealing with all this. I was stupid for saying I'd have your child. I don't know what I was thinking."

He wasn't a complete stranger when it came to guilt but he never experienced it enough times to know what to do. All he could do was stand there, watching her shake and sob. He did feel horrible, but was he sorry? He did what he thought was necessary and it was just an unfortunate turn of events that happened.

"Asami. I."

"I have to go. Don't contact me anymore." She didn't wait for him to finish his train of thought. She had to get out of there. She was losing her mind.

Over the next month, Asami kept herself occupied by taking on a bigger workload at her company. Taking more meetings, getting more involved in the production of her products, even helping Pema with Rohan if she felt bored enough though that wasn't often, since the city was still expanding and her products were very much needed. She needed to take her mind off of the whole situation with Korra and Zaheer. Fortunately for her, Korra was off doing whatever the Avatar needed to do and neither bothered to contact each other. Unfortunately, Zaheer was sending her letters again. This time, she never bothered to read them. She told the postal workers to send them back until one day, the postal service must have had enough for they sent one of their workers to dump a bag of letters onto her desk as she worked. The man strongly suggested she go see whoever was sending the letters before it got out of control.

There she was again, facing a metal wall going upwards to reveal Zaheer. He wasn't meditating or floating this time, he was sitting on the floor, staring off into space like he was distracted by something. Her powerful, angry steps snapped him out of his thoughts. His dark eyes stared at her shoes and made their way up towards her face, slowly. He was still a man, of course.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone. What is with you? You just want to torment me more, is that it?" She stopped until she hovering over him, staring down at him with angry green eyes. He sighed and stood on his feet.

"Did you read any of the letters?"

"No, I didn't. And I don't want to. I want you to leave me alone and stop thinking about having a child with me because it's not happening so there's no reason for you to bother me when I have so much work to do."

"Thinking about having a child with you is the only thing I can do in this prison. At least let me indulge in the fantasy." Was he trying to be funny?

"Fine, think about it all you want because it's as close as you're gonna get to it."

"Will you at least let me say what's in the letters?"

"Unless it's a way to bring back my dead father, I don't want to hear it." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm. She immediately slapped him across the face. She certainly hit hard, he thought as he rubbed his now red cheek. "Don't you dare touch me."

"Please, let me say what I have to say."

"What? What could you possibly say to me that would even matter?" Her intense green eyes were threatening. He thought for a second she was ready to slap him again. Perhaps she actually was and was holding restraint. His now softer grey eyes looked into hers, not before they looked down at her luscious red lips. He had dreamed what it'd be like to kiss those lips, but that's all it would be is a dream.

"I'm sorry, for everything you went through. Getting rid of world leaders was suppose to be the answer. My worst fears came true when I heard about Kuvira. I would have given anything to get out of here and stop her, before she could harm people like she did. Before she could kill your father. It was my negligence and actions that put people in the hands of a dictator. So for that, I apologize. I also apologize for the pain we put Korra through. Our original plan was not to kill her but it just worked out that way. The more I hear the guards talk about what she's doing for the Earth Kingdom, the more I think she's not entirely what I thought the Avatar to be. I now have the rest of my life to think about where I went wrong."

Asami's eyes softened. She hadn't expected him to actually be remorseful for anything. He was a criminal after all. How could she even think he meant it? Maybe he had a good side, just like her father did. Korra did talk about how Zaheer helped her into the spirit world.

"Do you actually mean it? Or are you just saying it in hopes that I'll bed you?"

"I mean it. I'm not expecting anything from you, I just needed to get it off my chest." His gaze at her intensified. She stared back into his eyes. He was serious and sincere, she could tell.

"I…forgive you. I'm not sure I want to but, I have to. I can't keep doing this, holding onto all this anger. It's wearing me down. Sometimes I want to give up, but I have to keep going. I don't know for who anymore, but I do it anyway." Asami looked down at the floor once again as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She wiped her tears in vain, for more kept flowing. "My parents are dead, Korra won't speak to me. I just.."

"I can give you someone to keep going for. Someone to live for. If you're willing, of course." His chained hand gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He stared into her red, puffy eyes.

"Am I the only one?"

"The only what?"

"The only one you've asked to bear your child."

"Aside from P'Li of course, you are the only one I've ever asked."

"Why?"

"I thought it'd be tacky to go around asking women to have my child."

"I mean, why did you choose me? Is this just a way to get back at Korra?"

Zaheer wiped the last of her tears off her cheeks. "No, it's not. I hold no resentment towards Korra. In fact, I respect her. You're smart, strong, determined. I figured you'd make a good mother. Even if our beliefs aren't the same, I can tell you have a good heart. Above all, I know you have more than enough resources to raise a child."

"Hm, that's a first." Asami smirked.

"Having someone ask you to have their child?"

"Someone not mentioning how beautiful I am. When I was younger, I would ask why people wanted to go out with me, why they thought they were in love with me. It was always my beauty. It's a little weird hearing something else besides my looks. Refreshing, almost."

"Don't get me wrong, you are exceptionally gorgeous, it just wasn't relevant. Besides, I'm sure you've heard that line numerous times." He cupped her cheek softly and whispered. "Do I have an answer or do you need more time to think about it? I give you something to help push you forward, something to love and live for and you help keep my bloodline carry on."

Asami placed her hand on top of his, much to his surprise. She then closed her eyes and nodded. "I'll do it." She said quietly.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He watched her pull his hand from her cheek as she opened her eyes and nodded again.

"I'm sure."

"Just to be clear, I'm only asking for one child. Unless, you want more than one. I won't object to you coming back."

"I understand. One child. So, um.." Her eyes dropped down to the floor once again. "Do we..need anything. Or do we just…um."

Zaheer chuckled. "You've never done anything like this before." He wasn't asking, it was a statement.

"No, I haven't. I've kissed a few people but I've never done anything that could make a child." She was turning red now. Was she actually going to go through with this? "I heard it's..a little painful."

"For some women. P'Li and I used to fool around a lot. I'll make sure you enjoy it, don't worry." Zaheer smiled at her. This made her turn even redder, if such a thing were possible.

"I um, so, um, you want me to just..strip?"

"If you wish, that is, if you want to start tonight. We can start tomorrow, next week, next month, next year even. I'd like for you to come a few times a week for a month once we start, to make sure you get pregnant." Zaheer thought for a moment. "I suppose you could take that to mean more than one thing." He chuckled.

Asami nodded. "I suppose there's no point in waiting. If I learned anything, tomorrow only brings uncertainty."

"That is true enough." He took a few steps back to give her space. He looked over her body. He never got the time to study her body and admire it. She was very attractive. It made him curious about what was underneath. "We have a few hours before the guards come with lunch."

"Right." Asami's hands went to unbutton her shawl. She paused to look at Zaheer, who was staring at her. "Are you going to watch me?"

"I will be inside you eventually, I see no need in turning around."

A spike of arousal coursed through her body. In a way, this was exciting. Thrilling even. She let her shawl fall to the floor before bending over to take off her boots. Then came her stockings. He watched her hike her skirt up to grab the waist of her stockings. He raised an eyebrow when he got a glimpse of her underwear. White, lacey panties. He felt his arousal grow when she removed her sweater and the waist belt that was with it. A matching white bra. Her breasts were a little bigger than he originally thought, not that he was complaining. He watched her bring hesitant hands to the side of her skirt. She took a deep breath and began to unbutton the sides. Zaheer watched it fall to the side. There she stood in her underwear and nothing else.

Zaheer took the moment to take in her figure. His eyes traced along her curves, admiring her smooth skin. She had a few minor scars but he thought that just made her even more attractive. Asami felt his gaze on her body and blushed. She wrapped her arms around herself, inadvertently pushing her breasts together much to his entertainment.

"Come here." He commanded.

She nodded and approached him. Her eyes fell on the tent that had formed in his pants. She looked away when she realized she was staring. "I can undo your hand chains, but you have to promise me you won't try to escape if I do. There's too many guards here, you'd be subdued before you can even make it to that door."

"You have my word, I won't try to escape."

Asami looked at him for a second, before pulling a hair pin of out her hair. "My father didn't make these, but he used the design for a prototype of these special handcuffs he tried to make." Asami stuck her hair pin in the lock of the cuffs. "He wanted to integrate a shock system in the cuffs, for the unruly criminals. Only problem is.." The cuffs clicked and fell to the ground at their feet. "these types of cuffs only work with certain types of metals so they can be metal bent easily, since they're unpickable unless you have the keys or know how the inside looks and works. The shock system he wanted to wire in them would end up partially melting the metal and fusing it into the skin."

"I suppose I'm grateful that didn't work out too well." Zaheer rubbed his wrists, switching between his right and left hand.

She smiled. "Yeah, I suppose you should be." She shyly put her hands up to his chest. His prison clothes were thin enough that she could feel how hard his chest was. Muscular and strong. Her hands glided down his chest to his cuffed stomach then to his pelvis. She paused and looked at him. He nodded, she proceeded. Her hands slid to his hips, rubbing them gently before they squeezed his thick thighs. She heard his breath hitch in his throat. She took it as a sign to continue. Her hands massaged as much of his thighs as they could. She was still amazed by how strong they felt, not that she had many things to compare them too in the first place. A soft moan graced her ears and she took it as a sign to go further. One of her hands left his thigh to rub against the tent in his pants.

'_Wow…' _She thought. Her hand lightly traced along his length. _'Impressive..' _When she heard another moan, she looked up to see his eyes closed with a blissful expression on his face. She realized it must have been a while since he last felt a woman's touch.

"Is it alright if I.." She trailed off, not sure how to ask the question.

"Please, I insist. Your touch feels amazing."

His words gave her a boost of confidence. She grabbed the waist of his pants and brought them down to his feet, along with his boxers underneath. Her eyes widened as she watched his length bounce free. She didn't know whether to be scared or aroused. He was a good length, at least 8 inches but he was also thick. Granted, she didn't have much idea how thick the average male was, but she assumed he was much thicker than average. Taking a deep breath, she gripped his member, feeling the veins pulsate against her hand. She heard a rumble coming from his chest and smiled. Using one hand to hold his long shirt up, she began stroking him. She was clumsy at first, but she found a steady rhythm and stuck to it. The moans dripping from his lips told her she wasn't doing too bad of a job.

Once she felt comfortable with her stroking, she parted her dark red lips so her tongue could snake out. The tip of her tongue flicked against the head of his member. He had a light salty taste. She liked it. Her tongue swirled around the head while her hand stroking sped up.

Zaheer placed his hand on her head. His body was shivering with pleasure. For someone so inexperienced, she did an excellent job making his knees buckle. He gasped when he felt her lips engulf his member. She only took in about 4 inches but it was enough to drive him wild. She moved her head further to take more of him in but he gently pulled her head away.

She looked up at him with confused eyes. "Was I doing something wrong?" She asked. "I..I read that guys like that so I thought I'd…"

"Don't worry, you were doing a wonderful job. If you had kept going, I'm not sure I would have been able to stop you. We don't want it over before the main show."

Asami nodded.

"Finish stripping, then lay on your back."

Asami stood up and obeyed. She took a step back before she reached behind her to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the ground. She swore she saw his member twitch. Finally, she slid her underwear down and let it fall to her feet.

Zaheer took in the sight before him. Her breasts were enough to fill his hands. Her nipples were hard and begging to be tweaked by his fingers. His eyes roamed down to her nether regions; Nicely trimmed. He hadn't expected an inexperienced woman such as herself to trim or shave. A smirk graced his lips.

"You have a great body. A body you should never be ashamed of."

"Thank you." She whispered. She lowered herself onto the floor and laid on her back. Almost immediately, Zaheer crawled on top of her, nestled between her legs. A rough finger slid along the entrance to her womanhood, causing her to gasp softly and arch her back.

He didn't think she'd be wet already. It only took a few strokes to get his finger slick with her wetness. He plunged his finger into her depths, making her arch even higher to the point where her body was pressed against his. He could feel her nipples rubbing against his chest, though he wish he could feel more and silently cursed the large cuff around his stomach.

He worked his finger in and out of her, keeping a slow pace, though the way she was bucking her hips indicated she wanted more. It felt so tight around his finger, he wondered if he could even fit another finger in her, let alone his length. He sped up the pace and listened to her soft moans which were gradually becoming louder.

"Don't get too loud. You don't want the guards to hear." He whispered before leaning down to take one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Okay." She panted. "I'll try." A groan escaped her lips when he managed to slide in another finger. She had touched herself before, but her fingers weren't nearly as big as his was. It was an entirely new sensation that was she quickly becoming addicted to. She grabbed a handful of his thick hair, encouraging him to continue the assault on her breasts.

His tongue flicked her right nipple, then swirled around it before he took a mouthful of her breast into his mouth, sucking on it with great force. Once he was satisfied, he switched to the other breast, repeating the same actions. He felt her shake against him, which caused him to pull his fingers out of her. Her moaning immediately stopped.

"Wh-Why'd you stop?" She panted, trying to catch her breath. She felt like they were just beginning and she was already out of breath and sweating. "I was, so close."

He gave her breast a final suck before releasing it into the cold air. "I don't want you spent before it's over."

Asami didn't say anything, she just laid back down fully so her breasts weren't squished against his chest. She watched him bring his now wet fingers into their view. What he did next surprised her; He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices off. It was tangy with a hint of sweetness. It reminded him of an exotic fruit almost.

His hands were placed on either side of her head. They stared at each other, reading the emotions dancing within the other's eyes. They could see the lust and desire within them. His hips bucked a few times, forcing his length to rub against the slick entrance of her womanhood.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? Once we start, there's no going back." He whispered.

He watched her take a deep breath. "I'm sure."

He guided his tip to her entrance, giving it a few rubs before he carefully started to penetrate her. There was a gentle moan from her. He watched her face then gave a hard thrust into her, fully hilting himself in her. She gasped, her mouth hanging open as she stared at the ceiling.

"Are you in pain?" He asked.

"No, I… It's only a little uncomfortable but it feels great. I never felt anything like this before. You can…keep going if you want."

Zaheer studied her face for a second, then proceeded to slowly thrust into her. Her walls were wrapped so tightly around him, he didn't know how long he could last inside her. The warmth of her body in this cold prison was comforting to him and he savored this moment. The sight of her breasts gently bouncing with each thrust, the blissful expression plastered on her face, the trickling of sweat dancing on her skin, the sweet sounds of her mewls paired with the wet sound of him slipping in and out of her.

She hooked her legs around his waist, ignoring the cold feeling of the chains against her bare skin and pushing him deeper into her. His thrusting grew harder and faster, filled with a need he desperately sought to satisfy. She responded by grabbing a handful of his hair.

"Zaheer" She panted.

"Say my name again." He quickened his pace.

"Zaheer!" Her toes curled as waves of pleasure crashed through her body. She felt her walls spasm from her release. Her hips bucked against his to ride out the best orgasm she's had in her life so far.

It only took a few more thrusts before his release came as well. He let out a deep grunt as he released his seed into her. Asami's body relaxed once she felt his warm flow inside her. Her hands fell from his head and her legs unhooked from around his waist. She felt him thrust into her a few more times.

They laid there for a minute to catch their breath. Asami attempted to move but she heard the man above her moan. She realized he was still sheathed inside her.

"Oh, um, are you still.."

"I'm sorry. It's been a while."

Asami gave him a reassuring smile. His member twitched a few times inside her and she finally felt his release come to a halt. He withdrew from her and rose to his feet.

Neither of them said a word as they cleaned themselves off with Asami's handkerchief and dressed themselves. Once Asami was decent, she put Zaheer's cuffs back around his wrists.

"It seems we needed this in more ways than one." He said as he watched the second cuff click around his wrist.

"Yeah, I suppose we did." Asami said quietly.

"Do you regret it?"

"I don't." She took a step back but he quickly closed the gap between them. She was about to open her mouth to say something but his lips crashed onto hers. She didn't fight it, in fact she welcomed it. Her arms snaked around his neck to pull him deeper into the kiss. It wasn't like when she kissed Korra. Her kisses with Korra were sweet and loving. This kiss had a fire to it that was fueled by lust and want. After a few minutes, they had to come up for air.

They stared at each other as they caught their breath. Asami smiled.

"I should get going. I'll be back in a couple of days."

"I'll be waiting." Zaheer took a few steps back and floated upwards in a sitting position so he could meditate. He watched Asami leave his lonely prison. He eagerly awaited their next meeting.


	3. Epilogue

They continued to see each other over the next 4 weeks. Originally they had agreed she'd come in a few times a week but she started visiting him everyday. It wasn't exactly an easy trip to his prison so he was surprised by her regularity. Perhaps the stress of her relationship with Korra had gotten to her. Why else would she even agree to it? One night she came to him feeling hurt, and he realized after everything she's been through, she still felt lonely in her unstable life. She had been given a family and love but in the blink of an eye, she lost it all so easily. Tomorrow was uncertain for her and she craved some kind of stability in her life. His life sentence guaranteed he would always be at the prison. It was the only stability she had going for her. He wasn't against her frequent visits, of course. At the rate they were going, he was almost guaranteed a child from her. He could bear his days better knowing his flesh and blood was out there. After the month was over, Asami promised to stay in touch.

Then there was the issue of telling Korra. Originally, she wanted to tell Korra what Zaheer had asked her before she even said yes, but their fight left it impossible to do so. After their monthly arrangement was almost over, Korra returned to Republic City and Asami told her about it. Korra was less than thrilled about it. She wanted to yell and scream at Asami but she couldn't. She knew Asami had been more than patient with her and in the end, they decided to try their luck at friendship again.

Asami's body had started to change much to her delight. She originally was going to visit a doctor to get a confirmation that she was pregnant but when Varrick heard about her appointment, he insisted she try some of the pregnancy tests he invented. She was reluctant but he wore her down begging her every chance he got so she agreed. The first test involved a lot of pricking and poking of her skin and rendered inconclusive results. The second test involved strands of her hair. When she found out the test would take a year to form results, she insisted they moved on to the third one. Much to her horror, she found out it involved elbow leeches and declined to do any further testing. That's when she decided to go ahead with the doctor's appointment.

A week after the doctor visit, she decided to tell Zaheer in person. The guards were curious about her arrival but they didn't ask many questions and allowed her to see him. When she walked in the prison, she saw him floating with his eyes closed. He didn't acknowledge her presence and after a few minutes waiting, she figured out he was in the spirit world. She sat on the floor and waited patiently for him to return.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He was almost startled by the woman sitting in front of him. "Asami?"

She was smiling. It was such an innocent, sweet smile he thought. His eyes noticed a folded paper just a foot in front of him. Using his air bending, he forced a breeze to bring it to him. He knew what it was going to say, but it still surprised him.

"Pregnant." He whispered.

"Keep reading."

His eyes widened. "Twins."

"They said it's most likely twins. One of the water bending healers said she noticed two distinct energies. They're not entirely sure but said it's a good chance. I wanted to write you but I thought you'd want to hear in person." She stood up and approached the air bender.

He floated downward in a standing position. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been having a little morning sickness and sleeping a lot, but I feel great otherwise. The doctor said it should be a healthy pregnancy as long as I eat right and visit him regularly. And stay away from Varrick."

"Varrick. The crazy businessman?"

"That's the one. He wanted me to take all kinds of crazy tests to see if I was pregnant. He's a genius but sometimes he can be detrimental to your health."

They shared a laugh and he stepped closer to her.

"I wanted to thank you, Asami. I know agreeing to this wasn't the easiest thing, given my past actions. Even now, I'm sure you don't trust me but I want you to know how much I appreciate what you've done."

"I don't think you're necessarily a bad person. I think there's good in you. Your heart's in the right place but I don't think your methods of trying to help the world is what we really need. Maybe in some day and age, chaos will be the answer but for now, I don't think it is."

"Perhaps you are right. Order triumphed chaos, for now. It will come one day and the Red Lotus will be there to help it along."

"I'm sure."

A year had past since the first time Asami visited Zaheer. Asami and Korra eventually worked things out and became a couple once again. Despite their arrangement, Korra was ecstatic about Asami's pregnancy and even more thrilled when she did in fact birth identical twin boys. While Asami adapted to being a new mother, Korra decided to send Zaheer a present.

Zaheer wandered through the spirit world. The cool breeze kissed his skin as he approached a large tree with a giant X on the bark.

"Look for the tree with the X" He recited the words in the letter. At the base of the tree was a wooden box with a matching X on the lid. The box contained various photos of Asami's twins, including a few photos of the twins smiling in Asami's arms as she dozed off on a couch. Though it was too early to tell, he guessed they would end up looking like their mother. They had jet black hair and his dark eyes, but their face reminded him of Asami. Underneath the pictures was a small note.

_Will send more photos next month, same time._

_-Korra_

Life was certainly strange and unpredictable. Just how he liked it.


End file.
